


An Explicit Encounter (blinny

by MrsRegulusBlack



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Hotel, Post Hogwarts, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26615326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsRegulusBlack/pseuds/MrsRegulusBlack
Summary: When Ginny Weasley accidentally meets her old classmate Blaise Zabini at a muggle hotel things start to get a little Heated ;)
Relationships: Blinny - Relationship, Ginny Weasley/Blaise Zabini
Kudos: 4





	An Explicit Encounter (blinny

She lay on he sunbed, wearing a very small turquoise bikini and sunglasses. Her flaming red hair was piled atop her head in a messy bun and her freckles were easily seen across her face in the sunlight. Her eyes were closed and and Pina-Colada was in her hand. 

She sighed, listening to the splashes and voices coming from the pool. It had been 2 months since she has broken up with Harry, and, though she didn't regret it, she missed having a partner.

Suddenly something cold and wet landed on her stomach, and she jolted upright in fright, spilling her drink as she did so.  
"What the—" she muttered, picking the wet water-top off her.

A small girl of about 6 came over to her.   
"I'm sorry miss. It's mine. Brother threw it." she smiled shamefully and held out her hand for the item.  
Ginny's demeanour softened immediately.  
"Oh it's fine dear." she passed the girl the wet clothing "what's your name?"  
"Florence, miss. Thankyou for my top." she smiled at Ginny and bounced away.

Ginny leaned back in her seat, sipping her drink before removing her sunglasses, stretching slightly and moving towards the pool. The water was chilly on her warm skin, but she quickly adjusted as she engulfed her toned body in the water.  
She rested her forearms on the edge of the pool, and looking around, her gaze focussed on a faintly familiar looking dark-skinned man. 

He seemed to sense her gaze, because he turned around and grinned at her, before winking and turning away.   
The redhead blushed, and bit her lip. He was more handsome than when she had last seen him, but that had been over a year ago.  
She lost herself in thoughts and memories, stating blankly at the palm-tree island in the middle of the pool, only to be shaken out of her thoughts by a hand on her shoulder.

"Well well well. Weaselette! Didn't think I'd be seeing you here?" the dark man spoke. His voice was deep and attractive.  
"Iv been staying in the islands for about a month now." she replied.  
"Why's that, if I might ask?"  
"Needed a break after splitting up with Harry."

The man's face morphed into one of surprise.  
"What brings you here then?" asked Ginny, stating back at him.  
"Oh! Nothing much," he murmured. In fact, he had just needed a holiday as his parents were being loathsome; trying to marry him off to a 'good quality pureblood witch' and he had left immediately.  
He rested on the edge of the pool, mimicking her position, and ran a hand through his dark hair.  
After a moment he spoke again  
"You seem down. Are you alright?"  
Ginny jumped slightly, for she had drifted into thoughts again.  
"Oh! Yes I'm fine."

She didn't notice his smirk. He was good at noticing when people weren't okay, even if they said they were.

"If you need anything I'm in room 69. It'll be unlocked." He said, before climbing out of the pool, draping a towel around his shoulders and walking off.

~ ~ ~ ~

7.00pm.  
Blaise was lying on his bed with his forearm across his eyes when a knock sounded on the door. He chuckled to himself.  
"Come in!" he called.

Ginny Weasley emerged from outside the door, wearing a loose, dark green Jumpsiut. She smirked at him playfully, her hazel eyes lighting up.

Slytherin colour Blaise thought to himself, and he couldn't help but grin.

"So" he asked, getting up and sitting down on the sofa " what do you wanna do?" 

There was a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, as she spoke "why don't we watch a film."

She sat down next to him on the sofa, flicking off the lights and conjuring up some popcorn, while the man turned on the television. 

Soon the pair were leaning back, munching on sweet popcorn and watching Titanic.

About halfway into the film, Ginny felt a hand on her thigh. She felt a blush rising onto her cheeks, but ignored it.

'Now open your eyes!' Jack spoke  
'I'm flying Jack, I'm actually flying'

Ginny could feel the hand creeping up her leg, and she twitched slightly. Blaise covered his snort with a cough.

Jack and rose were now running, Rose giggling loudly as they entered the room.  
Rose brought out a necklace.  
'Jack I want you to draw me like one of your french girls. Wearing this.'  
'Alright,'  
'Wearing only this.'

Ginny couldn't help it.  
She burst out laughing. Nothing was particularly funny, but the laughter was contagious, and soon both of them were laughing hysterically at nothing. Tears of laughter were streaming down Ginny's face and she wiped them away, knocking the popcorn over in the process.

"Ginny! You've knocked the snacks over!" Blaise said, with a mock glare.  
He flicked his wand and the popcorn all disappeared and hey settled down to watch he film again.

HONK HONK  
'Where to miss? Jack asked from the front seat of the car.  
'To the stars'

At this moment Blaise's hand crept around her waist, tugging her closer. Ginny didn't care anymore. She leaned in and placed her lips firmly on his.  
It was passionate and heated, and everything the two had been needing, and Blaise kissed back, entering her mouth with his tongue. 

Ginny moved so she was straddling him, and a hand slipped up his shirt onto his toned muscles. 

'Put your hands on me Jack,'

But neither of them were listening to the film anymore.  
Blaise's shirt flew off, and so did Ginny's jumpsuit.  
The dark man left her lips and attached his mouth to her neck, biting down softly and leaving a purple bruise. The witch tilted her head to give him better access, and he moved down her neck leaving a wet trail of hickeys.

Her hands were in his dark hair, and his hands moved to unclasp her bra, letting it fall to the floor.  
His hands then moved to her boobs, squeezing them.

She undid his jeans, moving slightly to allow them to be yanked off, along with his boxers.

Now Blaise was completely naked, and Ginny was just wearing a tiny black lacy thong. This was quickly shed as well, and their lips rejoined, grinding into each other.

Then Ginny stopped. A cunning smirk covered her pretty face, and she stood up.  
She walked over to the bed, and Blaise followed.

With a flick of her wand, black silks appeared, tying the man down onto the bed.

"No, Ginny, I want to toutch your beautiful body."  
She smirked in response, climbing onto the bed.

Quickly, she began trailing wet kisses down his stomach, hips and then she stopped, looking up at him with big innocent eyes before taking his cock in her mouth.  
She bobbed her head slowly, getting faster, and sucked in her cheeks.  
His dick was long, and she could feel it hitting the back of her throat, but she didn't care.  
He thrusted upwards into her mouth, his legs tensing as he shot his load into her mouth.

She swallowed, but messily, making sure to get it on her lips, before moving up to kiss him.  
He could taste himself on her, and he thought it was hot.

With a sudden unpredicted move, she dropped onto his dick, taking it completely.  
Placing her hands on his chest she began bobbing up and down slowly and teasingly. She clenched her muscles and moved in a spiral motion, up and down feeling his length, before slamming down hard, causing them to both let out a moan.

She repeated this, slowing and hen slamming down when he least expected it.  
She was getting bored though.

She swivelled so that she was facing away from him, and began to move faster and faster, pounding down, bouncing on his dick. 

From where Blaise lay, he had a luscious view of her arse, her little pink hole revealed when she bent forward.  
He could see his dick entering and leaving her, repeatedly disappearing inside her pussy. It was shiny and slick with her wetness, and the coppery smell of her arousal filled the air.

Seeing himself going in and out of her really turned him on, and moaning loudly he sprayed all his load inside of her, throwing his head back.  
The sensation of his cum hitting her insides caused her to arrive also, and her white liquids burst out of her, soaking both of them.

The witch slowed her bounces, riding out both their orgasms, before stopping.

Blaise watched as she slowly pulled herself off, and the length of his dick appeared again, slowly, and white juices dribbled out of her as she did so.

"Wow..." she panted, breathing hard.  
"I know," Blaise replied.

Not bothering to clean up, Ginny later down on his muscular chest, tucking her head into his neck.

"We should do that again some time..." Ginny mumbled, the sound muffled into his skin.  
He chuckled lightly in response.  
"I would enjoy that." he replied, but she was already asleep.


End file.
